Always Yours
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: More MartinSam angst. Enjoy!


A/N: Just little story, I got bored. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it ppl.

"Martin, you can't go." Sam pleaded, grasping his hand. "Please don't leave me."

Martin smiled at her weakly from his position on the hospital bed. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too." she sobbed through her tears, gently stroking his cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, she smiled back. Unable to believe that he was slowly slipping away from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated feeling helpless.

"Sam, you're going to be alright. The others will look after you." He wheezed.

"But I need you here." Her tears dripped down onto the bed. She couldn't lose him, she didn't want to be broken again. It was so hard, they had finally found each other, and had been so happy. Now she was losing him. Everything had been working out, everything in her life was finally making sense. Now this.

His blue eyes gazed up at her, so soft, gentle- completely Martin. "I will always be there with you. Not just in spirit, but in our son."

Samantha managed a smile thinking of their baby boy. He was with Vivian at the moment, while she came here to see Martin. He already looked so much like Martin. Her smile faded thinking of how her son...their son would grow up without his father. No one to teach to play baseball or basketball, anything like that. No one to talk to when you need a father around.

"Hey." said Martin softly, fading. "You'll be okay, so will Alex."

Sam nodded, "In time." she replied. "God, I love you so much. How am I going to manage?"

"You will. You're strong." He coughed slightly, feeling himself going, being pulled away from the one place he wanted to be. "I love you and Alex, don't let him forget that, don't you forget it."

"I won't, I'll tell him everyday. He'll always know his father. I'll never forget you."

"Be careful." Martin whispered, his eyes shutting, his body giving into the sleep. "Bye college girl."

"Goodbye. Marty." she whispered back, her hand still caressing his face. She leant down and softly kissed him, tears falling onto his face.

She shakily stood, and left the room. The doctor walking in, as she went out. The doctor had left her alone to say her final goodbye.

She walked into Danny in the hallway, his eyes red and swollen. Sam made it over to him, before her legs gave way and she collapsed in his arms. "He's gone Danny." she sobbed almost hysterically. "He's really gone."

"Shhh." said Danny cradling her in a hug, his own tears falling on her head. "I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam heard a soft tapping at her door. It was the day after Martin had... she had picked up Alex and taken him home, feeling the need to be near him.

She walked over to the door, resting Alex on her hip. She pulled it open, revealing Danny.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." she replied walking back into the apartment, Danny following her.

"How are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't seem to feel much."

Danny coughed, somewhat nervously. Samantha looked at him curiously, setting Alex down in his crib. "What?" she asked.

He sighed, and handed her an envelope. "Martin gave it to me, when he went undercover. Just in case."

Samantha took it shakily. Gazing at Martin's familiar handwriting on the front. "Thanks." she replied dazedly.

"I'll leave you to read it." said Danny smiling softly and letting himself out.

Samantha sat on the couch, staring at the envelope for at least 15 minutes, Alex quite in the crib next to her, as if almost knowing what the letter was.

She carefully opened it, pulling out the piece of paper.

_To my Sam, _

_I'm going to give this to Danny before I go undercover-just in case. I know it seems morbid, but if anything happens, I need you to know this. I know this case is dangerous, and that anything could go wrong, so I have to tell you._

_I love you so much, you and Alex are my life- you make me so happy. _

_I'm so glad that I have you in my life, and I need you to know that. You are amazing and beautiful, don't ever think otherwise. Just in case I'm not there to remind you, just know it's true._

_I love you so much Samantha Fitzgerald. Don't forget it. Show Alex pictures of his Daddy, and let him know I love him._

_Always yours, forever, Martin._

Samantha sighed as she finished reading, the letter still smelt of his aftershave.

I love you Martin, she thought, and I'll never forget.


End file.
